


No chance, no way, I won’t say it

by shirewalker



Series: No Charge universe [2]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, a glimpse into zoya and harshaw's shenanigans, harshaw is a cinnamon roll, while alina was eating all kinds of delicious stuff, zoya is totes oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alina was out and about with the very princely Nikolai, Zoya and Harshaw also sneak away from the dull party... ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The party was a hit. Zoya knew this because Aleksander Morozova, her boss and CEO of Morozova Energetic Industries, wouldn’t have a second to breathe in between conversations.

She had already done her part, explaining her job and her projects. How wind energy was better than this or that, how her prototypes would change the world. The many possible investors loved to hear her talking, whether because of her looks, her brain or how much of a good speaker she was, she didn’t really care. As long as they signed contracts. Whenever she felt a possible investor wasn’t interested enough in her work and didn’t want to be, she quickly dismissed them, without the poor idiots even realising what she was doing. Oh yes, she was that good.

From the corner of her eye she saw Alina looking bored as hell. Her friend kept to a darker corner, darting glances everywhere, as she did her best to become invisible. Zoya understood her dilemma, after talking so many times of the same thing, over and over and over, one would easily grow scared of curious people. The raven haired girl then turned her attention to the party, as she looked for something, or someone. When she spotted him, a wicked grin formed on her lips, as she remembered the things they’d been up to just the previous night, at yet another party, when they’d found a very cosy  and very abandoned empty office. Nothing pleased her more than when she made him beg for her. Well, maybe when _he_ made _her_ beg, but she would never admit that.

She was already making a plan on how to get him alone again, knowing very well where the darkest corners of this building were and which ones she wanted to try first. Her body ached with anticipation, picturing him as he pinned her against a wall doing things to her that would scar any stray onlooker. Soon the crowd blocked the view and she grumbled a bit.

A flash of red appeared out the corner of her eye, interrupting her daydream, and she almost thought it was him, coming for her, but then she realised it was just Genya ushering Alina away. Where was _she_ going? Zoya furrowed her brows in confusion as Genya casually strolled her way. “Where’s Alina going?”

Genya looked both ways, making sure no one was paying attention to the two of them, before she quietly answered “She’s escaping the dullness of this party”

Zoya huffed, annoyed at how Alina could so easily escape the party, when that was all SHE wanted to do, preferably accompanied.

“Oh, do control yourself! Alina isn’t as magnetic as you! You can just bat your eyes and flocks of people will come your way just to entertain you.” Genya scolded, obviously unaware that the last thing Zoya wanted right now, was that kind of attention.

“Oh, do shut up! Don’t you have David to go snog?” Genya quickly brightened up at this.

“Actually I do! I’m going to look for him” she said before leaving Zoya’s side. The girl just shook her head at her retreating friend before she tried to find him again.

As if on cue, the crowd parted, clearing a corridor that gave her a clear view of the object of her desire: Harshaw. Tonight he looked particularly dashing, amazingly enough. Working with him and his faded jeans and checkered buttoned shirts, a cliché lumber jack look, Zoya would have never guessed he could look so good in a suit. His hair neatly combed back, a lovely silver tie on his neck and his beard trimmed to a minimum. But he did look good, and it made her insides turn in anticipation as she listed all the ways she could mess up his look, starting with the hair.

As she caught his eye, Zoya came up with a quick, but surely genius, plan. Nodding slightly to the emptiest sides of the venue she started to walk at the same time he did. Zoya noticed that he’d been accompanied by a few ladies, all of them looking slightly bummed at the fact that he was leaving. She felt a pang of something unknown in her stomach as she took in his company, before she noticed he seemed to only have eyes for her. That’s when she felt a pang of something entirely different, yet just as unknown as the previous one. She quickly dismissed both… feelings before she schooled her features into an expression of casual contempt just as Harshaw was closing in.

“Wonderful party, hmm?” he said, a light tone to his deep voice. Saints, his voice always made her shiver.

She simply nodded, pretending she was drinking her champagne while observing the crowd. A few minutes of silence passed between them before she spoke, her tone low, secretive, “How about we ditch the party?”

A ginger eyebrow shot upwards as her companion waited for development on her suggestion.

“While I’m a fan of our… recent activities in exploring the party venues,” she smirked, “I still haven’t tested that amazing mattress I have in my bedroom” she added, her voice growing huskier.

Harshaw’s mouth quirked to the side but he still didn’t play her game, adding casually “Have you tried jumping on it, instead of just sleeping?”

She rolled her eyes, his unaffected attitude always getting the best of her. For some reason, Harshaw was never as affected by her words as others would be. At least he didn’t seem to be. She wondered if that was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

“Oh, shut up. Lets just leave. I am in desperate need for some entertainment!” she was growing impatient, she needed some action asap or she’d have to spend the night alone. And she hated those nights, fully knowing that the nights she spent with Harshaw were a hundred times better.

He chuckled, before bending down and whispering in her ear “Very well, Nazyalensky. Meet me outside in five minutes” his breath hot against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing. Saints, how had she gotten in so deep with him? Harshaw out of all the people. The first time the two had been together was on a late night, when Zoya couldn’t sleep and went down to the labs to work on her notes. She’d found Harshaw there, leaning on his work. Eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, the sleeves of his shirt roughly rolled up, revealing slightly muscled arms. Zoya always claimed he was too rough looking to be attractive, but in that moment nothing looked more damn attractive than the lumber jack wannabe. And she wanted him, oh so very much.

Somehow she got him to leave his work, dragged him into a smaller, darker and empty lab and snogged the living daylights out of him. Or was it the other way? She didn’t remember quite well what happened between the sudden lust for him and what happened inside the lab. It was rough and quick, on top of an empty table, but her body reacted happily to his, lust bursting through her every pore. She’d never screamed so loud before, her throat going sore from it. Afterwards, she quickly dismissed him, claiming it had been a mistake to give in to something as basic as sexual need. He accepted her words silently, nodding to her before he left. Zoya felt horrible, like she’d just ruined Christmas for him. But her sudden desire had been satisfied and now she could go on with her life. Or so she thought.

The next couple of weeks were spent with her wishing for him as much as she had that first night. And as the third week rolled in Zoya got desperate and managed to find him alone again. She kissed him thoroughly before she went down on him in a fashion that had _him_ screaming this time. She then tried to leave, claiming she’d only wanted to make it up to him after her cold shoulder, but he didn’t listen to her weak excuses, kissing her with a passion that made her weak in the knees. Soon an arrangement was settled, and they became secret friends with benefits. As long as they kept it in the down low, it would be fine.

Eight months had passed since then and they still kept it going. Zoya did her best to keep it a secret, but somehow her friends seemed to suspect something was going on. She denied everything of course, there was no way in hell she’d be with someone that looked like they could live in the woods. Or rather, admit anything about it. Zoya felt perfectly safe, as her friends accepted her remarks, even if it still felt as if they didn’t believe her. She could have broken things off very easily and thus ending the suspicion, but after so long, she felt as if Harshaw was as much part of her daily life as David was of Genya’s. The raven haired girl didn’t know what exactly that meant or how that made her feel, choosing to ignore that line of thought and focusing instead on the task in her hands: leaving the party without her boss seeing and getting Harshaw in her room, without anyone seeing.

The first was easier than expected. With Aleksander Morozova busy on the other side of the room, all she had to do was sneak away. The second, even easier.

The trip to the hotel was quick, the two pretending to not know each other as they shared a cab, a façade they had practiced for long. As soon as they found themselves alone in the elevator, Harshaw moved in on her, kissing her neck with such passion she felt her eyes roll in pleasure. They barely made it to her room, the two constantly stopping mid-track to kiss each other soundly. Their floor was empty as they stumbled through it, the only existing sounds, the ones they made.

When they fell on her bed, Zoya giggled out of sheer pleasure as she took in his appearance. She’d succeeded in messing up his careful look, with his hair pointing everywhere, his waistcoat completely unbuttoned and his shirt rumpled and out of his pants, silver tie most likely lost on the way to the room. His pants… there was an evident bulge in there that excited her. Somewhere in the room laid his forgotten jacket, just like her shoes and her dress did. She wasn’t sure who had gotten rid of the dress, but she enjoyed standing over him, wearing nothing but her lacy black underwear. And the way his eyes glazed with pure lust? Oh, tonight was going to be fun, _very_ fun.

She straddled him, sitting down slowly as her hands moved up and down his shirt, her fingers carefully unbuttoning it. Harshaw’s breathing was laboured as he tried to remain still under her, the pressure of her body on his pushing him closer and closer to the edge. When Zoya got rid of his waistcoat and shirt she bent down and started to lightly kiss his chest, grazing his skin with her teeth on occasion, driving Harshaw to close his eyes and groan lightly. She rolled her hips gently against his, a wet and warm pleasure spreading on her centre. Closing her eyes, she moved more deliberately, earning some satisfactory low moans from the man under her. She smiled wickedly at how easily he was losing control tonight, and she was just getting started.

Satisfied, but still wanting much, much more, Zoya unzipped his pants unceremoniously and removed them, together with his underwear. Harshaw suck in a deep breath at the sudden nakedness and breathed her name, his eyes still closed. She threw him an evil smile, glad to see her secret lover – oh, how those words her stomach flip in unexpected ways – so close to losing it with just her teasing. This was her favourite part, when she’d tease him mercilessly, almost to the point of making him come with just her fingertips.

Without any preamble, she went down on him. Harshaw growled loudly, clearly surprised with her sudden move, but the only word that came out of him was her name, as he kept saying it over and over again, like a prayer. One of his hands found hers and he held onto her tightly as she pushed him over the edge. He couldn’t keep it in any longer with Zoya teasing him so hard. As Harshaw lost control he cried her name, so loud he thought someone would soon come barging in, complaining about the noise. Once she was satisfied, Zoya lifted her head, licked her lips and smiled wickedly at him, his eyes, now open, filled with such a strong emotion, she felt… naked, her soul bare. Something stirred inside her, but she quickly shook it off, already pulling herself on top of him.

But Harshaw had another plan and quickly flipped them over. He bent down and kissed her, not hard and passionately, but gently. His lips grazed over hers time and time again, his voice low and hoarse as he said her name again and again. Whispers of how beautiful she was found their way into his broken speech, the words turning her into mush. Zoya was losing it, this teasing new and fresh, making her silently beg for more. She pulled him in, nipping at his lip before kissing him full on the mouth. He groaned as he kissed back, their kisses growing in passion and urgency. Zoya locked her hands on his thick hair, relishing on its touch, soft and spiky at the same time. His beard tickled her face but it didn’t bother her at all, acting more as his trademark than a hindrance. She loved the texture of his beard on her skin more than she would ever admit.

Then he moved down, kissing her neck, her torso, her stomach, her hipbones… She loved it when he did that, the way his hands sensually moved with his lips, following their trail, the way he kissed and massaged her hips, making them almost work on their own will. Then, with steady hands, he quickly got rid of her last pieces of clothing.

And then she felt it. His tongue entering and teasing her. She gasped, locking her hand once more on his hair, while the other held tightly to the sheets. As he moved and teased her relentlessly, Zoya gasped and moaned his name, something she hadn’t done before but seemed to fill her with a new form of pleasure. Harshaw flicked his tongue a few more times before she felt herself lose control and come undone under his touch. A moan of pure pleasure left her throat, Harshaw smiling against her, clearly pleased that he too could make her lose it with just the tip of the tongue. This was their ritual, the foreplay they always played before their bodies came together. He licked her clean before he resurfaced, a smile on his face.

Zoya closed her eyes, drinking in his touch and the pleasure it elicited. Unexpectedly, she felt his lips on hers, kissing slowly, his tongue teasing her lower lip mercilessly until she opened her mouth and let him in. The kiss made her dizzy, their moans the only sound she could hear. His hand got entangled on her hair, making Zoya whimper lightly, desperate for more.

When Harshaw was finally inside her, Zoya let out a sound of relief before she bit his lip harshly. Her hips rocked against his, prompting him to move in and out in a steady but fast rhythm. She locked her legs around his waist pulling him further into her, her body moving forward on its own accord. Her long nails dug deep trails on his back, but this didn’t seem to bother him as Harshaw kept moving, faster and faster until Zoya got a much awaited release. With his name on her lips loud and clear, she dug her nails deeper into him as Harshaw kept moving, his body screaming for its own release just as she was relishing on hers. When it came, Harshaw let out a guttural sound, raw with satisfaction.

He kissed her again, this time light and carefully, waiting on their bodies to slow down. Droplets of sweat drifted from her skin, Harshaw’s hair matted against his head. A quietness took over the room when just seconds before their sounds had filled it to the brim.

Zoya was exhausted, their recent activity having worn her down, but she also felt elated. Sex, especially sex with Harshaw, was one of her favourite activities and tonight had been one of the best nights she’d had.

When Harshaw laid next to her, Zoya moved closer, curling up against him and taking in his scent. He smelled of gun powder and wood, a combination that made her toes curl, his trademark scent, so unique, so him… Her thoughts slowly drifted away as sleep came for her.

 

She was fast asleep, her breathing having grown slow and steady, when Harshaw felt brave enough to whisper to her “I love you, Nazyalensky” and plant a light kiss on her head. He held her close until he fell asleep, his feelings for the woman in his arms making him dream of a day when he would say those words to a wide awake Zoya and, hopefully, hear the same ones in return.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me EVERYTHING” Zoya jolted from her bed, roughly pulled from her dreams by Genya’s scream. It took her five seconds to realise her friend was not inside her room demanding an explanation about the ginger sleeping next to her. She took a deep breath, calming herself before she decided to wake him up. The room still smelled of them, their scent mixed with the typical one of clean sheets. The memories is brought back made her curse her luck, her morning already ruined.

“Hey, Harshaw. Time to go” mumbling, he slowly rubbed his sleepy eyes before lazily sitting up. Zoya’s stomach fluttered at the adorable sight, a light and unexpected blush creeping up her neck. What was wrong with her? What were these feelings and where were they coming from??

“Morning” he said as he pecked her on the lips “Why exactly are you kicking me out? I thought you loved ‘breakfast’” she rolled her eyes at him before nudging him out of the bed. She did love their ‘breakfast’ but unfortunately, there wouldn’t be any time for that.

“Genya is up. And from what I heard, it won’t take long before she barges in” Zoya had a feeling whatever had made her friend squeal like that was related to Alina’s escape. That could only mean that soon Zoya would be dragged in to hear about whatever it was. But she and Harshaw were a secret, which meant, he couldn’t be there when Genya came. “So, get dressed quickly and go to your room before she comes in”

Zoya herself got up and started looking for something to wear, knowing that if she showed up to her door completely naked, Genya would know something was up.

As soon as Harshaw was decent, she pushed him to the door “Go, go! We can’t be caught!”

He just chuckled, much to her dismay, as he reached for the door knob. But before he opened the door, he quickly walked back to her and kissed her full on the lips. Zoya was still trying to understand what was happening when he broke the kiss and shot her a quick “See you later” as he left.

What had just happened? First the good morning kiss, then this? She lifted a shaky hand to her lips, trying to understand the chain of events since last night. The strange feelings growing inside her, the contentment she felt with just being held by Harshaw and his quick and sweet kisses. This was not part of the plan, what was going on? Was she… No, she shook her head, locking away whatever thoughts were creeping in. This was still the same arrangement, sex and nothing more. Nothing, at all.

Zoya was still standing there when Genya banged on her door, demanding that the blue eyed girl got out of her bed and joined her and Alina. It seemed as if Alina had some exciting news.

Zoya schooled her features into a seemingly normal expression and joined her friends in the room across the corridor. Little did she know, that in the space of ten minutes she’d see one of her best friends going from utterly happy, to utterly heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Zoya is totes oblivious. But not for long!  
> Expect in the future a second part to this, because we just can't leave these two hanging like that!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoya is confronted with competition for Harshaw's attention.

_At least out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

 

 

The day started out so well. Zoya was feeling refreshed, a long soothing bath followed by a warm and delicious breakfast having done the trick. Of course, if Harshaw hadn’t been there for their morning… routine, she wouldn’t feel as refreshed. The man may look like a lumber jack, but he was as brilliant in bed as David was with his tinkering.

She was still thinking about his morning kisses, how one day he’d began kissing her goodbye before leaving and never stopped doing so. A quick and sweet kiss. Not enough to make her want to drag him back  to bed, not even to snog him against the wall, but still, the kisses had an unknown effect on her. Every time he kissed her that way, her whole body would tingle and her stomach would flip like a gymnastic performing their greatest routine. She was desperate to understand what… this thing was, but since she was still sticking to the façade that she and Harshaw had nothing going on, she couldn’t really ask anyone for help on this matter.

Zoya stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button for her floor, but, just as the doors were closing, a pair of hands stopped them. She gasped at the sudden movement, but quickly recovered when she saw who was joining her.

“Harshaw! Don’t do that! You could get your hands crushed!” she scolded the ginger man as he stepped inside, a daredevil smile on his face.

“I’m fine Nazyalensky. No need to worry over me, or my hands for that matter.” He added with a wink, the door swooshing closed behind him. “Busy today?” he stepped closer, his hand rising to her waist and resting there lazily. There was an unreadable emotion in his eyes, mingled with lust and excitement and Zoya felt her stomach doing that back flip again. She gulped lightly, feeling both nervous and excited about their current position.

“Perhaps. What exactly do you mean with… ‘busy’?” she asked, her voice growing huskier as she closed the gap between the two of them.

“Hmm…” he hummed, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, “I mean work, of course,” his breath was warm and tempting against her skin as his lips slowly moved to her earlobe, “What you do all day inside that lab.”

“I do a lot of things inside that lab. And other labs…” Zoya gasped when his hand snaked all the way around her waist, her body crushing against his. He was tense with anticipation, his body so hot and welcoming, she wanted to melt against him right there and then.

Harshaw’s free hand moved backwards to push the stop button, the elevator jolting slightly at the sudden stop.

“That kind of work can get so… stressful sometimes. Don’t you think?” he inquired, his lips nibbling at her skin. Zoya moaned softly with each new nibble, her brain going fuzzy with the slow and sensual movements of his lips and his hands, one on her waist, the other on her hair, both kneading on her skin, jolts of electricity rushing through her in the process.

She hummed in agreement, burying her hands on his thick red hair. Harshaw moved the two slowly until they hit the wall, his lips always on her skin, teasing her.

“Perhaps… you could help me relax…” she suggested “I have a feeling today will be particularly… stress—ful!” she gasped mid-word, when his hips buckled against hers and she felt him hard and hungry for her.

“Sounds like a good idea to me” he groaned and Zoya felt his breath on her lips. She pulled him in, her kiss fierce and hungry. His lips glided over hers, his tongue so teasing she felt weak in the knees. There was no telling who was who, their bodies all tangled up. Zoya had always fantasised about him and empty elevators, but never before had she gotten the chance to live the dream. She was decided to make the best out of this opportunity.

Harshaw deepened the kiss, their tongues exploring each other, as if there was still something new to discover, his hands holding onto her body as if she was the only thing keeping him alive. His passion was inebriating. Zoya kissed back in kind, needing him more than ever. This was getting out of hand, every time they were together no longer feeling enough. She needed more, more of it, more of… more. Her brain was shutting down, her body and heart taking over everything. Her heart? She felt as if it would burst, the sensation foreign to the blue eyed girl.

Ignoring the new feeling, as she always did when it resurfaced, Zoya moved to unzip his pants. But before she could do anything, the elevator gave another jolt and started moving. The kiss was broken, their momentum interrupted by the sudden movement.

Harshaw kissed the curve of her neck and whispered “I guess this is as much relaxing as you’ll get today” his voice was ragged, his breath hotter than ever.

“Yes… It seems like it.” She replied, feeling deflated and robbed. All they needed was five more minutes. Who was it that was so eager for an elevator that they had to interrupt Zoya and Harshaw’s little session? “We better get ourselves more presentable.” She added before stepping away and fixing herself, turning to the mirror to make sure everything was back to normal. Her eyes flickered to his pants and she felt a wicked satisfaction over how obvious his desire for her was. She also felt violent, needing to punch something for the interruption. No matter, there would be more chances. Perhaps tonight. She’d need to leave the suggestion hanging in the air, hoping he’d get the memo and meet her here.

The elevator halted, its doors opened and a scientist entered. She was tall and slightly muscled, dark brown hair just a smidge darker than her skin. Her eyes were focused on the tablet in her hands and she barely saw them before turning her back and reaching for the button to her floor. “Morning.” She said with a distracted tone. She was, without a doubt, more interested in the tablet’s contents than in giving a better good morning. Zoya didn’t mind one bit, breathing in relief over the incomer being a distracted scientist and not her friends who would instantly know what those two had been doing. Or worse, Morozova. He might not do or say a thing, but it would still be mortifying to be caught by the boss in such a position.

Harshaw shot her a quick wink before leaning on the farthest wall until they reached their floor. Once they were there, the crowd made it easy to slip inside the main lab without looking suspicious and the two went on separate ways.

 

* * *

 

“Harshaw!!” Zoya’s eyes snapped up at the excited sound, confused as to who would be screaming for him in such a way. When she found the source of the noise her eyes turned to slits, not enjoying the view at all.

Leaning casually and far too close to be accepted, was a young woman about her height, brown hair in a ponytail. Her tanned skin showed the girl had been to the seaside recently. Zoya also spotted a bunch of weird sun-shaped tattoos on her hands. She rolled her eyes at the poor fashion choice, always finding tattoos a waste of money. She was very proud of her pristine skin, thank you very much.

Harshaw got up and hugged the new comer, a bright smile on his face. Zoya felt sick at the sight, not liking their closeness not even one bit. He sat down and the two began a conversation. As he worked, the girl talked and talked, touching him more than necessary, throwing his way flirty smiles whenever he looked up from his things. They seemed at ease and that made Zoya fume in anger.

“They look cosy, huh?” A low voice startled Zoya, the pencil in her hand snapping in the process. She looked at the source and found a smiling Genya looking down at her. “Something the matter?” she asked innocently, her eyes shining at the sight of the ruined pencil.

Zoya put her most detached pose before replying, her voice cool and collected, “Nothing at all. I just saw a mistake in my calculations and realised I…” she cleared her throat, “Have to redo everything.” Yes. That was a very good excuse. Believable even.

“Oh? Are your calculations written in the air? Or on Harshaw’s body?” Genya’s voice was teasing, apparently not believing Zoya’s words not even for one second.

“Shut up” she snapped.

Her red headed friend just giggled. Jealous Zoya was a sight not to be missed, her eyes burning with an unseen fire. If looks could kill, the new girl would be a pile of ashes by now.

The tanned girl giggled loudly then, her voice now loud enough for anyone close by to hear, “Harshaw, love, don’t say no before I even told you the plan! You’ll love it!” the man just smiled politely before answering something inaudible while shaking his head negatively. Zoya had a feeling the girl had just asked him out. Suddenly, those giggles brought back an old memory and she knew just who this… girl was. Ruby. An old friend of Harshaw’s, from his university days. She’d been much less tanned back then, her body clean from any ink and her hair was a bright shade of red, no doubt to match Harshaw’s. Ruby touched him again and something stirred and snapped violently inside Zoya, prompting the young woman to jump to her feet. She strode confidently to the sight before positioning herself behind Harshaw.

Ruby’s eyes snapped to hers and she saw a defiance in there. Oh poor soul, she had no idea just who she was messing with. Zoya kept her look fierce and dangerous as she positioned her hands on Harshaw’s shoulders, before they moved down to his chest. Their movement slow and certain. Territorial. This was _her_ man, not anyone else’s.

He stiffened for a second before relaxing under her touch. This new and very much public touch was surprising, no doubt, but he wasn’t going to discuss it.  He’d always known it was Zoya the one who had to choose when to make public their… thing.

“Hello Ruby.” She purred, like a lioness about to eat her lunch. Oh, she really wanted to see this girl squirm in fear.

Ruby’s jaw hardened. “Hello, Zoya” she in an icy tone. She crossed her arms and stood straighter. Zoya felt like laughing, did the girl seriously think she could scare her? Zoya Nazyalensky? It was everyone else that got scared by Zoya, not the other way around.

“And what, may I ask, are you doing here? We’re all working, in case you hadn’t noticed.” She continued, her voice dangerously bright and happy.

The tattooed girl’s gaze flickered to Harshaw before focusing on Zoya once more, “Visiting an old friend. Is that against the law now?” she lifted her chin in childish defiance. “And what are _you_ doing here??”

“Me? I’m just taking a quick break from work. Thought I’d offer my… boyfriend,” she explained, her voice growing fiercer at the word ‘boyfriend’, “a coffee.”

“B-B-Boyfriend???” Ruby blurted, surprise plastered all over her face.

Harshaw took in a deep breath at that. Zoya had never labelled their relationship. This… this was new. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A smile grew on his lips as he leaned more towards her. He was enjoying territorial Zoya very, very much. He placed a hand on hers, feeling her body stiffen slightly at the surprise touch. His smile grew wider at her reaction.

“Yes, isn’t it obvious?”

“Nononono. YOU. DON’T. DATE!” Ruby’s face grew red with each word, the girl clearly offended by the idea of Zoya being with Harshaw.

“Excuse me??” How did she not date? She had dated plenty in the past. Zoya was offended with this. Very much.

“You don’t date, Nazyalensky! You just hook up with guys, preferably the ones you know others are into, and then ditch them for the next hunk!” her voice was almost a shrill now.

Zoya laughed heartily at this. Yes, she’d had a few relationships back in high school, but it wasn’t like she had one night stands 24/7. She’d had those too, but according to Ruby, it was as if Zoya was eating guys up all the time back then. “You’re crazy, Ruby. I may have had more relationships than you, but that isn’t reason enough to claim those things. I never stole anyone.”

“Really? What about Vasily??” Ruby’s eyes were burning with hatred as she questioned Zoya.

That left her confused for a moment. Vasily? The spoiled and rich senior? She’d what? Drunkenly kissed him once? He wasn’t even that good and she’d kissed him on a dare or something. The details were blurry and the kiss had been bad enough for her brain to delete it from her memory. “Him?? He was single at the time and it was just one kiss, in case you want to know. Why do you care?” realisation dawned on her and she had to chuckle as she understood it, “You liked him?? He was shallow, and a jerk. And a terrible kisser!”

Ruby’s fury only grew stronger but she remained silent. Her hands unclenched a few times before she took a deep breath and regained her over-confident look. “And what about Harshaw, huh? Is he just another single guy for you to kiss whenever you feel like it? Or to take a few tumbles with??” her voice was dripping with venom, her accusations hitting a chord within Zoya. This girl had to reason to accuse Zoya of such things! Harshaw wasn’t… he wasn’t just another dude to… shag. It may have started like that, but Harshaw was much more than that. Ruby had no right to treat him like this, or to claim Zoya had no feelings whatsoever for him.

“I won’t have you question my relationship with Harshaw, or my feeling for him. You barely know him, or ME!”

“Really? Why shouldn’t I?” Ruby’s smile was smug, obviously thinking she’d somehow win this discussion.

“I love him.”

 

Silence.

 

Ruby’s mouth hanged open.

 

Someone gasped in the vicinity.

 

Harshaw’s grip on her grew stronger.

And then her heart began beating frantically.

Love.

Saints… Was that what she’d been feeling all this time? The skipping heartbeats, the morning kisses, the fluttering stomach, the… jealousy? Oh… Zoya felt lightheaded. She’d expected love to either never come her way or for it to happen like it had with Alina or Genya. The kind you see coming. Not… this. Harshaw squeezed her hand once more and she was forced to come back to reality. They would be talking about this later. Everyone would be, now that she’d said it out loud.

“You… love… him?” Ruby was, well, disgusted. As if the idea of Zoya having deeper feelings for anyone, especially Harshaw could make someone physically sick.

“Yes.” she said more confident now. Yes, she did. It was stupid, how she’d gotten to that conclusion. No big revelation, no sudden claims of love in the heat of an intimate moment. She just… knew. “Now, if you don’t have anything else to do here, I’d appreciate it if you stopped ogling my boyfriend,” saints, she was starting to enjoy that word, much more than she’d ever admit, “and trying to STEAL him away and just left the building.” Ruby’s face twisted into an ugly thing as she heard those words, “Please” she added in a mocking tone, her patience for the intruder non-existent anymore.

Ruby’s eyes moved frantically from Zoya to Harshaw and then to everyone surrounding them before she sniffed offended and rushed away from the lab.

When the girl was gone, everyone was silent for a whole minute. Then, “Woohoo!! I KNEW IT!!!” Genya was screaming delighted and Alina, who Zoya hadn’t even noticed until now, just cackled at the scene.

“Congratulations Zoya” she said, in between laughs.

Zoya remained in her position, her hands still clinging to Harshaw’s chest.

“So…” his voice was barely louder than a whisper, “You love me.” He wasn’t asking for confirmation, he was stating it. He believed her. Zoya’s heart swelled with it. But… what if he doesn’t feel the same? She tried to remove her hands, afraid she’d messed everything with her territorial attitudes, but he held on to her, swiftly turning her around until she clumsily sat on his lap. She didn’t dare to look at him, feeling shy and embarrassed for the first time in her life. If he didn’t feel the same… All she wanted was to leave this lab and go hide somewhere. She hated feeling like this… These new feelings were alien to her and she had no idea on how to deal with them.

Harshaw held her close, drawing circles on her back, soothing and calming circles, until she felt his fingers on her chin, forcing her to look up. To look him in the eye. His eyes were… alive. There was no other way to put it. She’d seen that look before, in the morning before his goodbye kisses, but she’d never understood what it was… Could it be?

Harshaw smiled then, before he dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on her parted lips. He broke the kiss too soon, much too soon, but left his lips just an inch away from hers.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses, Zoya.” His breath was warm against her lips, the way he said her name giving her goose bumps, “I love you too, crazy woman.” And then he kissed her again, this time with unrestrained passion.

Saints… This was much better than any other kiss they’d share before. She was already enjoying this shift in their relationship.

“Maybe. We. Should. Go. Somewhere. Else” she suggested, in between kisses and ragged breaths. Harshaw just nodded in agreement before they got up and left the lab, Zoya doing her best to ignore everyone else.

They went straight to his apartment and didn’t leave until they had to go to work the next day. Zoya found that it felt good to not have to hide their relationship anymore, as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

The fact that their colleagues would complain whenever they flirted too much was the cherry on top, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!! :D
> 
> I really like the idea of Zoya's feelings just blurting out, no big declamation no big drama. Just, oops!
> 
> Sorry if there's anyone out there that likes Ruby ^^'


End file.
